Dämonenblut
by Zephairy
Summary: AU Yugis Leben dreht sich in einer einzigen Nacht um 180 Grad. Warum beginnt er sich plötzlich zu verändern und wer ist der misteriöse Dämon, in den er sich langsam aber sicher verliebt? Gibt es überhaupt so etwas wie Dämonen! YaoiYugixYami
1. Schemen in SchwarzWeiß

**A/N:** Diese Story spukt schon seit längerem in meinem Kopf umher und ich werde sie einfach nicht los, also schreibe ich sie einfach. Die Story spielt in einem AU und ist wohl durch meine Vorliebe für Fantasy stark beeinflusst. Außerdem ist das mein erstes ff mit dem Pairing YamixYugi also seit bitte nett, wenn ihr Kritik habt. Thx! 

Wie immer mache ich das nur einmal!

**Disclaimer: **Nicht ich, auch wenn ich es noch so gerne wäre...Alles Charas sind Eigentum von Kazuki Takahashi & Co. außer Anubis (ist nicht der aus dem Movie!) Mit dieser Story mache ich kein Geld usw.

**Genere:** Yaoi

**Pairings: **YamixYugi (ob es noch andere geben wird, ist nicht sicher)

* * *

**Dämonenblut**

**Kapitel 1**  
Schemen in Schwarz/Weiß

Die Straßen von New York lagen in den frühen Morgenstunden unter einer dichten Nebeldecke. Bis auf einige Polizeisirenen, die man in der Ferne hören konnte, war es totenstill. Natürlich war eine Stadt wie New York nie wirklich „tot", denn dafür hatte sie einfach zu viele Einwohner. Unter ihnen eine große Anzahl an Gesindel, Verbrechern und Verrückten.

In einer kleinen Seitengasse zischte ein schwarzer Schatten durch den dichten Nebel und wirbelte ihn in glitzernden Spiralen zum düsteren Himmel hinauf. Kaum das sich der Nebel wieder auf die Erde gesenkt hatte, folgten der ersten Gestalt zwei weitere Schemen. Der Eine so schwarz wie der Erste, der Zweite strahlend weiß.

Nur drei Straßen von diesem ungewöhnlichem Ereignis entfernt, lief ein Teenager namens Yugi Muto allein durch die nassen Gassen. Noch ahnte er nicht, auf was er gleich stoßen würde. Nicht, dass er tiefer in unglaubliche Geheimnisse hineingezogen werden würde, als im lieb war.

Yugi stockte in seinen hektischen Schritten, um einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen. Hinter ihm war nichts anderes als eine dicke halbdurchsichtige Nebelwand, die unter dem Schein der Laternen, schneeweis erschien. Irgendwie hatte er gewußt, dass es eine schlechte, sehr schlechte, Idee war, sich auf einen Spaziergang durch die Straßen New Yorks einzulassen. Besonders um vier Uhr morgens! Noch dazu in einem Viertel, dass berüchtigt für Uberfälle war. Warum hatte er sich bloß auf diese dämliche Mutprobe eingelassen?

Vor einer Seitengasse blieb Yugi kurz stehen und warf einen zögernden Blick hinein. Plötzlich frischte der Wind auf und der Nebel schien rasend schnell auf ihn zuzukommen. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Brrrr. Das war doch zu unheimlich. Dennoch zwang er sich ruhig zu bleiben und presste seine Jeansjacke enger an seinen zitternden Körper. Ob er vor Kälte oder Angst zitterte, wusste er nicht, aber er redete sich ein, das es ersteres sein musste. Wenn man zugab, dass man vor einer Sache Angst hatte, war man verloren und bekam nur noch mehr Angst, man wurde regelrecht panisch.

Seine Angst hinunterschluckend schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als beim Vorbeilaufen noch einmal einen Blick in die Seitengasse hineinzuwerfen. Aus dem Nebel bildeten sich drei Schemen, die mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zukamen.

„Mist! Ein Mensch..."

Yami zischte und änderte in einem sekundenbruchteil seine Richtung, um den Jungen aus der Angriffslinie des Irren zu bringen. Mit weit ausgestreckten Armen warf er sich auf die Person und riss sie heftig zu Boden. Was machte jemand bloß um diese Uhrzeit hier? Um einiges interessanter war aber die Frage, wie ein Mensch in dieser Gasse sein konnte...

Man hatte ihm versichter, es würde vor dem Einsatz ein Zauber um das Gebiet gezogen, damit niemand ihnen in die Quere kommen könnte. Er würde wohl mal ein Wörtchen mit seinem „Chef" reden müssen. Allein bei dem Gedanken an seinem Vorgesetzten breitete sich ein sarkastisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Irgendwas geht ja immer schief."

Er seufzte tief und bermerkte erst dann, dass er noch auf dem, inzwischen stark zappelnden, Jungen lag. Hmmmm. Yami zog eine Augenbraue hoch, erhob sich von dem Jungen und setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder gerade auf seine Nase. Erst da bemerkte er, zu seinem äußerstem Missfallen, dass sie einen kleinen Sprung, durch den Zusammenprall erlitten hatte.

„Na super! Wieder eine dahin..."

Mit der rechten Hand fasste er die Brille, um sie hoch hinter sich in die Luft zu schleudern.

Den am Boden liegenden Jungen würdigte er keines weiteren Blickes, als er sich auf den schwarzen Schemen stürzte, der sich anscheinend schon in einem Kampf mit dem Weißen befand.

„Das hat lange genug gedauert, Höllenbrut! Hilf mir und lass es uns zu Ende bringen."

„Pass auf was du sagst, Halbblut. Oder ich könnte mich gegen dich entscheiden!

Yami lächelte zynisch, half seinem „Partner" aber mit einem schnellem Streich seines Silberschwertes, der ihrem Gegner zielsicher einen Arm abtrennte.

Wenige Meter von diesem abstrusen Schlachtfeld entfernt, hockte Yugi auf dem Boden und traute seinen Augen nicht. Vor ihm bekämpften sich drei Verrückte...Wie konnte er sich sonst erklären, dass der Eine ein ca. zwei Meter Schwert mit sich rumschleppte.

Neben ihn landete mit einem groteskem „Plumps" ein Arm. Zumindest hätte man es für einen Arm halten können, wenn das Ding nicht so giftgrün gewesen wäre, mit vier Krallen statt einer Hand. Dieser Tag hätte für ihn gar nicht schlechter beginnen können. Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass Yugi sich nicht vom Fleck rühren konnte. Sein Magen schmerzte, seine Sicht verschleierte sich, bevor er in sich zusammensackte. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz.

Währenddessen kreischte die giftgrüne Kreatur vor Schmerz laut auf. Einen Arm zu verlieren war nie angenehm!

„Deine Chance Halbblut. Erledige ihn schon."

Sein Schwert lässig über die Schulter legend, trat Yami zur Seite. Damit hatte Seto endlich freie Schußbahn für seinen Pfeil. Dieser war schon auf dem Bogen angelegt und bereit zum Schuß. Ohne ein weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, ließ Seto die Sehne loß. Sofort flog der Lichtpfeil in sein Ziel: mitten in den Kopf der Kreatur, wo er explodierte.

Yami fluchte nur, denn er hasste die Lichtexplosion, die dieser Aktion jedesmal folgte und ohne seine Sonnenbrille war dies noch tausendmal unerträglicher.

Als er wieder einigermaßen sehen konnte, nahm er wahr, dass dieses dumme Halbblut zufrieden vor sich hingrinsste. Natürlich freute Seto sich darüber, dass dieses Licht Yami Schmerzen bereitete. Immerhin konnte keiner von ihnenn den anderen leiden. Was erwartete man auch anderes von einem Dämon und einem Halb-Celestial!

Yami knurrte in Setos Richtung und schüttelte dabei seinen langen Ledermantel aus. Durch die Explosion hatte er einige Brocken der schleimigen Kreatur abbekommen.

„Für heute sind wir fertig. Las uns zurück zum Hauptquartier gehen."

Seto drehte sich schon in einem Wirbel aus weiß um, als Yami ihn, etwas fester als nötig, am Arm ergriff.

„Wir haben was vergessen!"

Mit dem Daumen hinter sich deutend, wies Yami auf den bewusstlosen Jungen am Boden.

„Was stört uns der Bengel? Er ist weder ein Dämon, noch erscheint er mir gefährlich. Der wird schon wieder aufwachen und nach hause zu seiner Mom rennen."

Ruckhaft entzog Seto Yami seinen Arm. Seine Augen glitzerten wütend. Also echt! Was ging dieser Junge sie an? Wenn sich überhaupt einer an ihm hätte kümmern sollen, wenn, dann wäre ja wohl er das gewesen. Dieser Idiot von einem Dämon hielt ihn nur auf. Forschend sah Seto ihm ins Gesicht. Die blut-roten Augen des Dämons vor ihm gaben jedoch keinerlei Gefühlsregung preis. War ja auch kein Wunder! Seiner Meinung nach hatten Dämonen keine Gefühle (diese Egoisten), aber warum dann diese Sorge um den Jungen? Besiegt schüttelte er den Kopf. Dieser innere Monolog führte doch zu nichts, so würden sie noch bis Sonnenaufgang hier stehen...

„Also schön! Du kriegst deinen Willen, zufrieden?"

Yami, der sich schon von Seto abgewand hatte, drehte sich blitzschnell herum.

„Tu du nicht so, als wärst du meine Mutter oder so was! Ich darf immer noch machen, was ich will, klar? Dazu brauche ich nicht DEINE Erlaubnis!"

Mit der Spitze seines Schwertes deutete Yami auf die Kehle des Weißen. Der silberne Stahl borte sich gefärlich tief in die helle Haut, so dass sich ein kleines Blutrinnsal den Hals hinunterschlängelte.

Seto zuckte mit den Schultern, die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. Es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie leicht er den Dämon aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Die Spitze des Schwertes berührte noch immer seine Kehle, weshalb er nun zwei Schritte zurücktrat. Sicher, damit hatte er dem Dämon Grund zur Annahme gegeben, er hätte gewonnen...Seto wußte es natürlich besser. Das Einzige, auf das er aus war, war weiteren Streit zu vermeiden und so schnell wie möglich ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren.

Am Horizont waren bereits die ersten Zeichen der herannahender Sonnenstrahlen zu sehen. Die Sterne über ihnen am Himmel begannen zu verblassen, der Nebel verschwand langsam aber sicher zwischen den Häusern.

„Hey, du magst doch die Sonne nicht. Also tu was du nicht lassen kannst und kümmere dich um den Bengel..."

„Sorgst du dich um mich? Wirklich sehr nett von dir!"

Yamis Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, auch wenn er wußte, dass der Weiße es diesmal wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Sie arbeiteten einfach schon viel zu lange zusammen, als das einer den an anderen hätte völlig ignorieren können. Auf ihre eigene verrückte Art und Weise sorgten sie sich umeinander. Jetzt war es an Yami, mit den Schultern zu zucken und sich des bewußtlosen Jungen anzunehmen. An der Seite des Jungen ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und befühlte dessen Stirn. Sie war kalt und schweißbedeckt. Das besorgte Yami mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Irgendwas war komisch an diesem Jungen. Es war etwas, was er nicht richtig greifen konnte, obwohl er wußte, dass es definitiv da war.

Auf der anderen Seite des Jungen stehend, beobachtete Seto das ungewöhnliche Verhalten des Dämons. Tief in dessen Augen entdeckte er einen Funken Besorgnis. Kannte er diesen Jungen? War er auch ein Dämon? Langsam beugte er sich vor, um das Gesicht des Jungen besser sehen zu können. Vor Schock stockte ihm der Atem. Der Kleine sah Yami zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Die Gesichtszüge mochten weicher sein, die Augen ein bisschen größer und trotzdem, die Ähnlichkeit war unübersehbar.

„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Bruder?"

„Hmmmm..."

Anscheinden hatte Yami nicht vor ihm zu antworten. Mit dem Gedanken war er anscheinend ganz woanders.

„Dann heb ihn auf und las uns gehen. Bin mal gespannt, wie Pegasusu auf deinen Fang reagiert."

Nickend hob Yami den Jungen sanft auf seine Arme. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er so gut wie nichts wog und wohl auch ein Stück kleiner als er selbst war. Als der Wind auffrischte drückte er ihn beschützend an sich und folgte Seto zurück zum Hauptquartier.

* * *

**A/N: **Das erste Kapitel war etwas kurz, aber das Nächste wird länger. Wenn ihr noch nicht genau verstanden habt, was da vor sich geht: keine Sorge! Das ist normal. Erklärt sich alles erst in den weiteren Kapiteln. 

**Nur schreibt bitte eine Review und sagt mir, ob ihr interesse habt, die Story weiterzulesen! **Bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, wie dieses ff ankommt und da ich im Moment noch mit 2 anderen ffs beschäftigt bin, würde ich es gerne vermeiden, an einem zu arbeiten, welches kein Interesse weckt. Schonmal Danke an alle! Fragen können übrigens gerne gestellt werden, Anregungen zur Story sind willkommen.


	2. Yami Dunkelheit

**A/N:** Sorry! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich euch auf Kapitel 2 habe lange warten lassen, auch wenn ich meine Gründe hatte. Der Streß in der Schule bring mich momentan fast um. In weniger als einem halben Jahr habe ich meine Abi-Prüfungen und muss schon jetzt so viel wie möglich von dem Unterrichtsstoff wiederholen. Außerdem habe ich zur Zeit keinen Beta-Leser, der meine neuen Kapitel korrigiert, weshalb ich immer und immer wieder selbst drüberschauen muss.

Dann noch ein großes Dankeschön an Sansi, Annuket und Megagirli, die eine Review zum ersten Kapitel geschrieben haben! Eure Reviews haben mich wirklich ermutigt, mit der Story fortzufahren.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**  
Yami; Dunkelheit

Yugi erwachte allmählich aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, wenn auch vorerst nur geistig, keineswegs körperlich. Trotzdem bemerkte er das Pochen in seinem Kopf, dass mit jeder weiteren Sekunde geradezu unerträglich wurde. Poch...poch, poch. Würde das denn niemals aufhören? Um sich so gut es ging abzulenken, versuchte Yugi sich an das zu erinnern, was zu seiner Bewusstlosigkeit geführt hatte.

Eine dunkle verlassene Gasse, ein grünes Ungeheuer, dann war da noch ein weißer Engel und ein in schwarz gekleideter Kerl, der Sonnenbrillen zu lieben schien. Ja, daran erinnerte sich Yugi deutlich, denn der Kerl hatte sich auf ihn geworfen und schien dann noch wütend auf ihn zu sein, nur weil seine Sonnenbrille kaputt war. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die Sonnenbrille diesem Schwarzen stand, wer trägt mitten in der Nacht schon eine Sonnenbrille?

In seinem Kopf schwirrten noch unendlich viele Fragen, doch ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Jemand hatte etwas Kaltes auf seine Strin gelegt. Yugi wusste ganz genau, dass eine Person in seiner Nähe sein musste. Er konnte den Atem des anderen auf seiner heißen Haut spühren. Unwillkührlich zitterte er. Seine Neugier war, wie auch seine Angst, geweckt. Egal, was er sehen würde, er musste die Augen öffnen. Ansonsten befürchtete er noch sein ganzes Leben dazuliegen und nichts zu tun. Nur über diesen Schwarzgekleideten nachzudenken...

So langsam, wie es nur ging, hob er seine schweren Lider an. Zuerst wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen, doch nach und nach, Stück für Stück machte Yugi Fortschritte. Doch als er seine Augen endlich geöffnet hatte, half ihm das auch nicht sehr viel weiter, denn seine Sicht verschwamm immer wieder. Alles lag wie hinter einem Hitzeschleier. Genervt schloß Yugi seine Augen wieder, zwang sich zu innerer Ruhe, nahm drei tiefe Atemzüge und öffnete seine Augen erneut.

Doch das Einzige, was er sah, waren zwei ovale rote Sterne, die ihn besorgt anblickten. Erschreckt blinzelte er noch ein paar mal, bevor er erkannte, dass die Sterne keineswegs Sterne sondern ein Augenpaar waren. Nur...als er vorhin dachte, dass sie besorgt schauten musste er sich mächtig geirrt haben! Die rubinroten blitzenden Katzenaugen sahen ihn kalt und distanziert an, aber dennoch vermochte Yugi sich nicht von ihnen loszureißen. Es war als wäre er eine Schlange, die willig in die Augen ihres Bändigers starrte – hypnotisiert.

„Bist du okay?"

Die melodiöse Stimme des Rotäugigen erfüllte den Raum mit Leben und riess Yugi effektiv aus seiner Erstarrung. Zum ersten Mal richtete er seinen Blick nicht nur auf die roten Augen, sondern auf die Person, die auf der Bettkante neben ihm saß. Außer den roten Augen, die eine schlitzartige Pupille vorwiesen und ihm direkt aufgefallen waren, nahm Yugi die feinen und eleganten Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers wahr. Seine Haut war so blaß wie Mondlicht und schien keine einzige Unebenheit zu besitzen. Das überirdische Gesicht wurde von Haaren umrahmt, die vom Kopf zu allen Seiten hin abstanden. Nicht unähnlich Yugis eigenen, doch er fand, dass seine Frisur im Vergleich zu der des Fremden lächerlich aussah. Beim Rotäugigen passte diese Frisur einfach perfekt. Sie ließ ihn cool, gefasst und gleichzeitig aber auch irgendwie verwegen und gefährlich wirken. So jemanden war er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht begegnet.

Plötzlich fegte eine schlanke Hand durch sein Gesichtsfeld und die melodiöse Stimme erklang erneut: „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Kleiner. Ist alles okay mit dir?"

„Lass ihn doch! Wir sollten sowieso nicht hier herumhängen und den Kleinen bewachen...selbst wenn es eine Anweisung von Pegasus war...Der Typ wird von Tag zu Tag verrückter!"

Yugi hatte bis jetzt nicht gemerkt, dass sich außer dem Rotäugigen und ihm noch jemand anderes im Raum aufhielt. An einer Wand, nicht unweit einer Art Tür entfernt, lehnte der weiße Engel. Naja, nach dieser Ansprache und dem giftigen Unterton zu urteilen, war er alles andere als ein Engel. Der Weiße wirkte genervt und schien ziemlich übler Laune zu sein. Seine Arme hatte er fest vor der Brust verschränkt, der Rücken war locker an die Wand gelehnt. Insgesamt bot er eine einschüchternde Erscheinung.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir nehme ich meine Aufträge ernst. Wir wissen ja alle, wie nachlässig du sein kannst, nicht war Seto?"

Auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzen deutete sich ein zynisches Lächeln an, seine Augen blitzten vor Hohn.

„Tsss..."

Auch wenn Seto die Beleidigung keineswegs entgangen war, zog es es doch vor, nicht darauf einzugehen. Wegen des Kleinen gab es für einen Tag schon mehr als genug Streit. Genau deshalb stieß er sich nun mit seinen Armen von der Wand ab und schritt auf die Tür sie, die mit einem leisen „shhhh" in weniger als einem Augenblinzeln zur Seite glitt. Seto warf einen allerletzten Blick zurück ins Zimmer, wo Yami immer noch wie festgeklebt neben dem Jungen saß. Seine Augen verengten sich zu zwei blitzenden Lichtkugeln, bevor er verachtend mit der Zunge schnalzte und den Raum verlies.

Nachdem der Weiße den Raum verlassen hatte, breitete sich unbehagliches Schweigen zwischen Yugi und Yami aus. Natürlich aus völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen. Der Eine war verlegen, nervös und die Nähe zum Rotäugigen machte ihn innerlich ganz unruhig, so dass ihm beinahe schlecht wurde, aber auf eine schöne Art und Weise. Wie sowas möglich sein konnte wusste Yugi nichtmal ansatzweise.

Während der Kleine neben ihm immer wieder unruhig seine Finger ver- und entschränkte, saß Yami einfach nur locker auf der Bettkante. Im Gegensatz zu Yugi genoß er die Stille im Raum und fühlte sich entspannt, da es dem Kleinen allem Anschein nach besser zu gehen schien. Warum er sich so dermaßen erleichtert fühlte konnte er nicht sagen. Bisher hatte Yami sich recht wenig um das Wohlergehen anderer gesorgt und was wollte er da ausgerechnet mit einem gewöhnlichen Menschen? Dennoch gab es was an dem Jungen, dass Yami nachdenklich machte. Selbst Pegasus wollte ihn vorerst eine Weile im Hauptquartier behalten und das hieß schon einiges.

„Was ist an dir so besonders?"

Eigentlich waren diese Worte nicht für die Ohren des Kleinen bestimmt, aber es rutschte Yami numal so raus. Er hatte es noch nie leiden können, wenn ihm etwas entging oder wenn man ihn in irgendetwas, was die Organisation betraf , nicht einweihte.

„Wie bitte..."

Wie nichts anders zu erwarten, war Yugi mehr als nur verwirrt. Erst saßen sie minutenlang nebeneinander, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und dann fiel ihm auf einmal auf, wie die roten Augen seines Gegenübers dunkler, distanzierter wurden, bis er etwas später mit diesen einen Satz die Stille schneidend durchbrach. Was war an ihm besonders? Wenn Yugi recht überlegte nichts...

Nicht einmal in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte Yugi etwas zustande gebracht, das man würdigen konnte. Er hatte keinerlei Talente, außer vielleicht eine Vorliebe für Kunst, war für die meisten anderen komplett unsichtbar und würde es bleiben, selbst wenn er seine Haare neon-grün färben würde und er war schüchtern, verdammt schüchtern. Man konnte es ruhig als Wunder bezeichnen, dass er es fertig brachte, dem Rotäugigen überhaupt direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sehr gesprächig scheinst du ja nicht zu sein."

Yami legte seinen Kopf schief zur Seite und lächelte den Kleinen leicht an. Dann stemmte er sich mit seinen Händen von der Bettkante empor und streckte sich erstmal augiebig. Wenn er richtig gezählt hatte, musste er schon seit meheren Stunden dort gesessen haben. Draußen musste die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stehen, was bedeutete, dass es später Nachmittag war und der Dämon um diese Zeit fast immer tief und fest schlief. Sicher, normalerweise brauchte er nicht oft Schlaf, aber er mochte ihn numal. Die Ruhe, die ihn dabei umfing, konnte man durch nichts ersetzen. Als wenn jemand auf sein Stichwort gewartet hätte, fing an Yamis Handgelenk etwas zu piepen und blinken an.

Auch wenn das Piepen recht leise war, erschreckte es Yugi. In dieser ungewohnten und völlig unbekannten Umgebung konnte und würde ihn wohl alles erschrecken. Wenn er dieses Gebäude, nein, selbst diesen Raum ohne einen Herzinfarkt verlassen konnte, würde das schon ein Erfolg sein. Naja, ein wenig neugierig konnte man ja sein und so nahm Yugi das komische Armband des Rotäugigen unter genaue Betrachtung. Wenn man nicht eindeutig hören würde, dass es piepst und dazu noch plötzlich blinkt, könnte man es für ein normales, schwarzes Lederarmband halten. Irgendwie richtig futuristisch und das bestätigte sich dann auch, als, wie aus dem Nichts, eine Art Hologramm über dem Armand schwebte.

Okay, jetzt musste Yugi stark blinzeln. Konnte es nicht doch sein, dass er weiterhin tief und fest schlief? Als das Armband dann noch zu sprechen begann, hätte Yugi erneut bewusstlos umfallen können.

„Yami! Seto hat mir soeben berichtet, dass der Junge endlich wach ist. Würdest du so nett sein und ihn in mein Büro schaffen? Sicher würdest du das tun, nicht war?!"

Yami räusperte sich laut und rollte mit den Augen, eine Antwort sparrte er sich aus Prinzip. Niemand würde Pegasus jemals für voll nehmen, er hatte einen Knall und jeder, der der Organisation angehörte, wusste das, teilte diese Meinung. Trotzdem war Pegasus der schusselige Chef dieses Unternehmens und ließ es zu Zeiten auch einige Leute spüren. In der tat konnte er wütend und fürchteinflößend werden, doch zumeist war er eben so: kindisch und schusselig! Allein aus diesem einen Anruf konnte man das heraushören. Für Yamis Geschmack hatte sich Pegasus viel zu enthusiastisch und aufgeregt angehört. Wieder kam ihm der Gedanke: warum war der Junge für Pegasus so immens wichtig?!

„Kleiner, komm wir gehen. Ich habe auch nicht ewig Zeit..."

So als ob diese Worte ein Befehl gewesen wären, sprang Yugi regelrecht aus dem Bett und ging auf Yami zu. Das Gespräch, oder besser der Monolog des Mannes, hatten in etwas mehr verwirrt, aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt den Namen des Rotäugigen das heißt, solange Yami nicht nur ein Code-Wort war. Denn Yami ist schon ein komischer Name. Dunkelheit...

* * *

**A/N: **Um auf den Punkt zu kommen: **Reviews!**

Möchte gerne viele Reviews haben, denn (wenn es auch nicht immer so aussieht) sie bringen mich dazu, die Kapitel schneller zu schreiben oder überhaupt zu schreiben und entschuldigt meine Fehler in dem Kapitel. Hoffe darauf, bald wieder einen Beta zu haben!


	3. Treffen mit Pegasus

**A/N: **Nach einer Ewigkeit mal ein neues Kapitel...  
Ich fühle mich wirklich schlecht, wenn ich euch immer warten lasse, aber diesmal konnte ich daran leider wenig ändern. Meine Abi-Prüfungen stehen jetzt vor der Tür und davor hatte ich ziemlich viel Stress aufgrund von Bewerbungsgesprächen etc. Einige dürfte vielleicht freuen, dass es nicht umsonst war: ich habe eine Ausbildung! Ich freue mich so sehr darüber, dass ich gar nicht beschreiben kann, wie erleichtert ich jetzt bin. Zumindest habe ich nun (bis auf meine Abi-Prüfungen) wieder etwas Luft und Zeit.  
Ich quatsche wohl zu viel...

Dennoch, bevor ich euch diese Kapitel lesen lasse, möchte ich mich gerne bei meinem Beta bedanken (ich habe jetzt nämlich einen, oder besser eine -g-)**  
Vielen lieben Dank, Sansi!  
**Deine Verbesserungsvorschläge waren klasse und die Korrektur der Grammatik sowieso!

Okay, jetzt könnt ihr lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**  
Treffen mit Pegasus 

Yugi lief, immer Yamis Rücken und langen Ledermantel im Auge, durch ein endlos erscheinendes Labyrinth aus weißen Wänden, in denen in regelmäßigen Abständen futuristisch aussehende Schiebetüren eingelassen waren. Die Gänge schienen unendlich lang zu sein. Mal bogen weiße Nebengänge nach links ab, mal nach rechts und die Reihe der Türen setzte sich fort und fort.

Gerade als Yugi den Rotäugigen fragen wollte, ob sie je an ihrem Ziel ankommen würden, bog Yami scharf um eine Ecke, um dann mit verschränkten Armen vor einer Art Aufzug stehen zu bleiben.

Yami beobachtete Yugi ganz genau aus den Augenwinkeln. Der Kleine schien in diesen großen leeren Gängen vollkommen verloren und fehl am Platz zu sein. Genau, vor allem fehl am Platz! Wenn Yami hier das Sagen hätte, wäre der Kleine schon lange wieder da, wo er eigentlich hingehörte, nämlich daheim. Was Yami aber insgeheim störte, Gott, er würde sich diese Tatsache noch nicht einmal selbst eingestehen, war, dass er seine Augen nicht von Yugi lassen konnte.

Dieser stand nämlich gerade ein paar Schritte entfernt, ein Arm um seine schmale Taille geschlungen und sah Yami mit großen ängstlichen Augen an. Yami konnte nicht anders und dachte automatisch an einen kleinen Hundewelpen, der ohne sein Herrchen komplett hilflos war. Na schön, dann spielte der große, berüchtigte rötäugige Dämon eben eine Weile Hundesitter. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er am Ende sogar seinen Spaß mit dem Kleinen haben. Keine schlechte Idee, bei der sich auch gleich ein breites finsteres Grinsen auf Yamis wohlgeformten Lippen schlich.

Erst als Yugis leise Stimme zu ihm vordrang, bemerkte er, dass er seit mehr als 2 Minuten nichts anderes getan hat, als den Kleinen anzustarren und das wahrscheinlich tagträumend.

„Ähmmm...Entschuldigung, aber wolltest du mich nicht zu jemanden bringen?"

Auch wenn Yugi alles andere als scharf darauf war, sich mit irgendjemanden von der komischen Truppe länger als nötig unterhalten zu müssen, war es immer noch besser, als von Yami mit diesem intensiven Blick durchleuchtet zu werden. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an und war sicher wieder rot. Eine Sache, die häufig passierte, wenn Yami sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Außerdem pochte sein Herz so stark gegen seine Rippen, dass es zuweilen schmerzte. Fast wünschte Yugi sich, er würde immer noch ohnmächtig in einem der Zimmer liegen. Um allem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte er plötzlich starke Kopfschmerzen und seine Eckzähne taten weh.

„Ja, natürlich."

So gut es ging, riss Yami seinen Blick von Yugi los. Als er dies mit Mühe geschafft hatte, legte er eine Hand auf eine Glasscheibe neben dem Aufzug.

„Yami Kuroi. First Assasin der BG."

Völlig verblüfft sah Yugi mitan, wie unter der Glasscheibe ein grünes Licht Yamis Hand abzutasten begann. Die Worte First Assasin und BG, deren Bedeutung er vielleicht mehr Gehör geschenkt haben sollte, waren für den Moment vergessen. Ihm war nur klar, dass dieses Gebäude mit Sicherheit nicht eines jener war, die man als „normal" bezeichnen konnte. Was ging hier vor? Vielleicht war er ja gerade als Opfer bei der versteckten Kamera? Nein, er war viel zu langweilig und unbedeutend, um reingelegt zu werden...

Das, was im aber letztendlich den Rest gab und an seinem Verstand zweifeln lies, war die digitale Frauenstimme, die plötzlich von überall und nirgendwo zu kommen schien.

„Yami Kuroi – bestätigt. Zugriff gewährt. Sie dürfen nun den Aufzug zu Meister Pegasus verwenden."

Mit einem kurzen freudlosen Lachen beobachtete Yami, wie die Türen aufglitten, um ihn einzulassen.

„Sicher..."Meister" Pegasus...hah, dass ich nicht lache! Wer hat den dämlichen Hauptrechner umprogrammiert?! Der Idiot sollte bestraft werden."

Ohne groß auf den Kleinen zu achten, trat er in den hell erleuchteten Aufzug. Erst als er bemerkte, dass Yugi nicht kommen würde, sah er sich um.

„Kommst du nun, oder willst du lieber weiter tagträumen?"

„Äh...sorry, aber das ist alles so neu."

Verängstigt tapste Yugi in den Aufzug, ängstlich, dass dieser jeden Augenblick explodieren oder sie in ein anderes Universum teleportieren würde.

Die Fahrt im Aufzug war aber wenig ereignisreich, schon fast angenehm. Yugi spürte nicht einmal in welche Richtung der Aufzug sie trug. Weiter runter in ein Erdgeschoss oder höher? Sicher war nur, dass die Fahrt länger dauerte und wohl noch dauern würde, denn der Rotäugige machte keine Anstalten sich von der Wand am Ende des Aufzuges zu lösen, an die er völlig relaxt lehnte. Außerdem hatte Yami seine Augen geschlossen, was Yugi die Möglichkeit gab, ihn noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Da Yamis Augen geschlossen waren, wurde der Blick des Kleinen automatisch auf die hellen, schmalen Lippen seines Gegenübers gelenkt.

Außerdem stellte Yugi schluckend fest, dass eben diese Lippen im Moment leicht geöffnet waren. Es war fast so, als könnte er den Atem, der durch diesen delikaten Mund ein- und ausging, auf seinen Wangen spüren.

Benommen streckte Yugi seine linke Hand nach der Wand des Aufzuges aus, um sich abzustützen. Ihm war auf einmal wieder übel und sein Kopf schmerzte noch mehr als zuvor.

Sofort bewegte sich die gerade noch reglose Gestalt am Ende der Aufzugkabine und eilte mit zwei schnellen Schritten auf Yugi zu.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Meeting verschieben. Du siehst so aus, als würdest du jeden Augenblick wieder umkippen."

Um den Kleinen zu stabilisieren, hatte Yami beide Hände auf dessen Schultern gelegt und beugte sich nun etwas herab, um Blickkontakt herzustellen. Genau in dem Moment, als sich ihre Augen trafen, erschlaffte Yugi in Yamis Armen.

Sanft hob Yami den Kleinen in seine Arme und seufzte tief.

„Ich habe es geahnt...was mich zum x-ten mal zu der Frage bringt: was ist los mit dem Jungen und warum ist er so wichtig für die BG?"

Mit einem kurzen Pieplaut gab der Aufzug zu erkennen, dass sie ihr Ziel erricht hatten. Oberstes, und mit oberst ist wirklich ein sehr hohes Stockwerk der BG gemeint. dass sich der Oberfläche befindet. Es musste ja keiner wissen, dass die Pegasus Corp., weltgrößter Hersteller für synthetisches Blut, ein unendlich viele Stockwerke reichendes Untergeschoss hatte, das eigens für die Mitglieder der BG und der Inhaftierung von Dämonen bestimmt war.

Wie dem auch sei, zog der Chef des gesamten Komplexes es vor, nicht wie alle anderen Mitglieder sein Quartier in einem der Untergeschosse zu beziehen, sondern da, wo er seiner Meinung nach hingehörte: ganz oben, an die Spitze.

Diese Einstellung gab Yami noch mehr Bestätigung dafür, dass Pegasus mehr als nur eigen war. Irgendwas stimmte mit diesem Mann doch nicht...

Davon abgesehen wussten weder er, Yami, noch Kaiba mehr über den alten Mann, als dass er die BG gegründet hatte. Gründe dafür, unbekannt.

Besagtes Lieblingssubjekt für die Gerüchteküche der BG-Mitglieder saß, als Yami in das riesige Büro eintrat, auf seinem lila Ledersessel, die Ellbogen auf den Arbeitstisch gestützt und seine braunen Augen ruhten sofort auf Yugi, der verschüchtert, aber wieder bei Bewusstsein, immer noch in Yamis Armen lag.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Mein liebster Mitarbeiter bringt mir einen Gast. Wie nett von dir, Yami."

Yamis Antwort bestand aus einem knappen Knurren. Erst als Yugi sich leicht in seiner Umarmung bewegte, fiel Yami ein, ihn wieder auf seine eigenen Füße zu setzten.

Dies nutzte Pegasus, um Yugi mit seinem Blick von Kopf bis Fuß zu analysieren. Plötzlich befiel Yami das Gefühl, den Kleinen an sich ziehen zu müssen. An der Art und Weise, wie der Chef Yugi ansah, war etwas Beunruhigendes.

„Nana, du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben, kleiner Yugi."

Dies gesagt, stand Pegasus graziös aus seinem Sessel auf, breitete die Arme aus und schritt mit einem Lächeln, dass selbst einen Clown erschreckt hätte, auf Yugi zu.

Wenn das Lächeln einen nicht erschreckte, dann tat es garantiert das Outfit. Ein ekelhaft dunkel-roter Samtanzug mit einem weißen Rüschen-Hemd darunter.

Yami verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Erstens war Samt allein von vorgestern und zweitens konnte es niemand mitansehen, wie sich der Stoff an seinen Armen und Beinen am Ende weitete. Dann noch diese Frisur...

Langes silbernes Haar, das völlig glatt auf seine Schultern fiel und dabei Pegasus linkes Auge verdeckte.

Eines war sicher: Pegasus hatte keinen Sinn für Mode, auch wenn er selbst immer vehement das Gegenteil behauptete.

Mittlerweile stand Pegasus direkt vor Yugi und Yami trat aus Reflex hinter ihn und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Kleinen, um ihn wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen.

Da das nichts zu helfen schien, beugte er sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Keine Angst. Pegasus sieht vielleicht angsteinflößend aus, aber im Inneren ist er eher ein Lamm. Man muss nur wissen, wie man ihn zu handhaben hat. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, beschütze ich dich."

Ein Schauder lief Yugis Rücken entlang und er kniff für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zusammen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was es war, aber immer wenn Yami ihm so nahe kam, fühlte er sich wie Wackelpudding, zum Glück nur innerlich. Äußerlich konnte man nur sehen, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe eher einer Tomate ähnelte.

Pegasus, als der brillante Beobachter, der er nun mal war, bemerkte das sofort, interpretierte es aber leider völlig falsch.

„Eiei, kein Grund schüchtern zu sein. Niemand tut dir was, oder hat es vielleicht schon jemand?"

Ein bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Pegasus Gesicht aus. Dabei wanderten seine Augen ganz langsam von Yugi zu Yami.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du eigentlich ein perverser alter Mann bist, Chef."

Alle drei drehten sich in die Richtung, aus welcher das Kommentar gekommen war.

Im Türrahmen stand, eine Hand an den Rahmen gestemmt, die andere lässig auf ihre Hüfte gelegt, Mai Valentine.

„Ich habe gehört, wir haben ein neues Mitglied und war neugierig. Hi, Sweetie!"

Mai wedelte mit einer Hand in Yugis Richtung und tastete ihn, wir vor ihr schon Pegasus, mit ihrem Blick ab. Okay, langsam wurde es Yami zu bunt. Der Kleine gehörte ihm, denn er hatte ihn schließlich gefunden. Stop, das hatte er gerade nicht gedacht, oder doch?

„Ähm, hi?"

„Oh, der ist ja sooo süß!"

Bevor Yugi sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte, fand er sich in einer stahlharten Umarmung Mais wieder, die ihm auch noch mit einer Hand durch die Haare wuselte.

„Darf ich seine Ausbildung übernehmen, Chef?"

„Ich denke dafür ist es noch etwas zu früh, Mai. Nebenbei, würdest du den kleinen Yugi bitte wieder aus deinen Armen entlassen, ja? Denn wenn du das nicht tust, befürchte ich, dass ihn niemand jemals ausbilden wird. Sieh, er ist schon ganz rot."

„Oh, sorry Sweetie."

Mit schmerzenden Lungen, dank Luftverlust, stolperte Yugi einige Meter zurück, bis er gegen Yami stieß. Erst jetzt hatte er die Zeit, sich diese Mai Valentine genau anzusehen.

Sie war um einiges größer als er, sogar etwas größer als Yami, aber ob das nun daran lag, dass sie spitze schwarze Highheels trug, oder nicht, wollte er gar nicht wissen. Davon abgesehen hatte sie schulterlanges blondes Haar, glänzende violette Augen, die auch noch mit violettem Lidschatten betont wurden und blutrote Lippen. Yugi entschied, dass allein dies schon einige Männer verrückt machen würde und wenn nicht das, dann sicher die Wahl ihrer Kleidung.

Ein knappes weißes Shirt, darüber eine fast genauso knappe violette Lederjacke, darunter ein gutes Stück Haut. Etwas weiter unter ihrer Hüfte setzte ein Leder-Minirock an, natürlich auch wieder in violett. Um den Rock oben zu halten, hatte sie drei schwarze Gürtel um ihn geschlungen. Yugi blinzelte, als er die 2 silbernen Pistolen sah, die jeweils an einer Seite des Gürtels befestigt waren.

Wenn schon nicht vorher, dann war im zumindest jetzt klar, dass er in dem Gebäude irgendeiner Organisation gelandet war, die so etwas ähnliches wie das FBI sein musste.

Yugi war fast zu sehr damit beschäftigt Mai anzusehen, dass er beinahe Yamis Frage überhört hätte.

„Moment, Pegasus, wieso Ausbildung? Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du den Kleinen in die Organisation aufnehmen willst? Was soll er denn hier machen? Die Dämonen mit seinen großen niedlichen Augen zu Tode erschrecken?"

„Naja, nicht unbedingt das..."

Gelassen ging Pegasus auf Yugi zu und drückte ihm einen kleinen silbernen Anstecker in die Hand.

„...aber ja, ich will ihn als Mitglied der BG."

* * *

** A/N: **Nur um das nochmal zu sagen: es hat mir unendlich viel Spaß gemacht, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich liebe es einfach, Pegasus so charakterisieren zu können! 

Und ich will jetzt auch mal auf ein paar Reviews antworten, wollte ich schon immer mal.

**an Marmotje: **Hey, ich freue mich zu hören, dass sich die Leser genau das fragen, was ich wollte, dass sie sich fragen (was ein Satz...) Aber keine Sorge: ich werde zu gegebener Zeit alle Fragen beantworten!

**an Annuket: **Schön, dass man Verständnis dafür hat, dass ich viel um die Ohren habe, obwohl ich schon mal öfters updaten könnte...Na, ich hoffe doch, dass dir Pegasus bis jetzt durchgeknallt genug ist. Und ich freue mich natürlich riesig über jede einzelne Review!! Natürlich ist mir auch klar, dass ich für so wenig Kapitel schon viele habe, aber ich bin wohl einfach nur überfroh, dass ich welche bekomme. Bin ja auch noch Anfänger, was das Schreiben angeht.

Dann noch eben danke an die 2 Personen, die meine Story (wie sagt man das jetzt?) als "fav" eingetragen haben!

Mein obligatorischer Endsatz: Reviews sind wie immer willkommen und wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr die auch dareinpacken. Wie man sieht, antworte ich darauf.


End file.
